This Is Gospel
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [Drabble] Una palabra tan fuerte para una persona muy especial, porque ella fue y seguirá siendo su primer amor, pero ahora habrá alguien más que se ocupara de su lugar, dando una gran promesa.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen._

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ _Drabble de 500 palabras, Kikyo x Inuyasha_ **[** _Inuyasha x Kagome_ **]** _Inspirado con la canción "This Is Gospel" de Panic At The Disco._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Una palabra tan fuerte para una persona muy especial, porque ella fue y seguirá siendo su primer amor, pero ahora habrá alguien más que se ocupara de su lugar, dando una gran promesa._

* * *

 **This Is Gospel**

 **[** _Déjame ir._ **]**

* * *

 _ **L**_ a abrazaba con fuerza, suplicando que resista, que permanezca a su lado. La otra joven solo se quedaba observando la escena, le dolía ver esto ya que se trataba del _primer amor_ de Inuyasha,; el cielo nocturno estaba completo de estrellas, sumando con la luna creciente, todo generaba un ambiente melancólico, el cuerpo de Kikyo estaba mal herido, muchos sabían el culpable de aquellas heridas.

— _Inuyasha…_ —pronuncio su nombre con voz entre cortada, se dificultaba mucho respirar normalmente, Kikyo miraba el rostro de su amor, que de apoco las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos. —Déjame ir.

—N-No puedo—se negaba este apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella. —Se que te revivieron por alguna razón, pero quería recuperarte para no cometer el mismo error. —Hablo con voz quebrada, — ¡Es una segunda oportunidad!

Las lágrimas rozaban por sus mejillas, Kagome desvió la mirada evitando ver todo eso, se sentía una inútil estando en este momento, porque solo era entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, ella no tenía que estar metida en esta situación. — _Lo sabía._ —Suspiro con nostalgia, — _Todavía la ama, no hay espacio para mí._

—Inuyasha, deja de llorar…—le pedía la sacerdotisa, con voz desanimada. —Soy una herida que revivió. Debes aprender a olvidarme. —aconsejaba al acariciar su rostro.

—Es difícil.

—No lo es, tienes a Kagome para recordarme…Ella es como una parte de mi—decía con una sonrisa. —Déjame ir.

Sus palabras dejaron perplejos tanto a la bestia y a la joven miko. Parecía ordenar o suplicaba para que la deje ir, ser libre de todo este sufrimiento mortal, llamado _amor._ La de azabache no dijo nada, se conmovió por las cosas que decía la sacerdotisa.

—Sé que es una palabra fuerte—dijo al sonreír de lado, —En este momento, estoy rogando por la felicidad de ustedes dos.

— _Kikyo…_ —dio un suspiro pesado, —…Siempre, te amare.

—Eso deberías decírselo a ella—señalaba a la miko que estaba con una mirada melancólica. —Cuida a Inuyasha por mí, Kagome. Hazlo feliz, se lo merece. —suplico una vez más, de apoco las almas se iban elevando.

—Lo voy hacer, Kikyo…Todo por la felicidad de Inuyasha—le decía la azabache con una cálida sonrisa, acercándose hacia ellos para apoyar su mano en el hombro de la bestia.

—…Gracias.

Todo fue como ver luciérnagas o estrellas en la tierra, las Almas en pena podían descansar en paz, su Alma también, subieron lentamente al cielo nocturno, el hanyou todavía seguía arrodillado y la joven estaba a su lado.

—" _Aprendiste algo nuevo Inuyasha, dejar ir a una persona que amas, tal vez fue una segunda oportunidad pero…Ya sé que tu no fuiste mi asesino, fue Naraku. Ahora te pido, te ruego que seas feliz con Kagome."_ —escuchaban los presentes reconociendo la voz de la sacerdotisa, que de apoco se volvía un eco. _Déjame ir,_ fue una experiencia nueva para el hanyou, a pesar que sea doloroso decir "adiós", tenía que admitir que la vida hay que continuar…Sin ella, pero con alguien más. Una nueva vida, un nuevo camino que falta recorrer, Kikyo era libre ahora.

La bestia se voltea ligeramente para ver a Higurashi, que en sus ojos estaban cristalizados. La abrazo con fuerza. —Yo te protegeré… Con mi vida. —le decía en voz baja, ella fue correspondiendo el abrazo:

—Voy a cumplir. Te acompañare en las buenas y en las malas. —decía con voz ronca. —…Porque yo te amo, y ella también te amara, este donde este…Nosotras vivimos en ti.

— _Kagome…_ —murmuro por lo bajo, para después darle un beso en la frente.

— _Aishiteru_ —las voces fueron al unisonó, dos eran de aquella pareja pero había una tercera voz y eso le saco una sonrisa a ellos. — _Gracias, Kikyo._

* * *

 **F** _in~_

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este drabble :3**_

 _ **¡Saludos y cuídense!**_

 _ **Atte. J.H ©**_


End file.
